Forbidden Love
by Squall90218
Summary: Chris and Wyatt are two close brothers. But what happens when one starts falling for the other? Will everything be ok? Or will he be shunned from his life?
1. Questions

**Forbidden Love**

_Disclaimer:I do not own charmed or anything else. I do however own the plot so yay for me!_

_Warnings:This story has a theme of incest and boyXboy loving so if you don't like I suggest you just turn around a go read something else._

_"Wyatt what are you doing? Ugh this..this is ugh...wrong...but...but ugh oh god Wyatt!" Chris hips bucked as his older brother slammed his member into his tight hole. Wyatt smiled down "I know it's wrong little brother but I can't help it, I..."_

**BEEP BEEP**

Chris' alarm clock rang loudly. Chris awoke to a rather sticky mess down in his lower regions. "Dammit that same dream again, that's the 5'th time this week." Chris looked over to his brother who was sleeping in his bed. He seemed so perfect just laying there with his perfect facial features and his gorgeous blond hair. Chris was in a daze over his older brother but once he realized what he was doing he slapped himself across the face. "Damn I need to get a hold of myself he's my brother...besides he could never be with me." Chris was saddened for a brief moment but got out of his bed wearing only his boxers as he walked over to his dresser and grabbed some clean clothes. He decided he would take his shower first then wake up his brother since Wyatt seemed to be able to sleep right through it. He walked towards the bathroom and walked in. He turned on the hot water and removed his sticky boxers "Looks like I'm doing my own laundry this time." The brown haired teen felt for the temperature of the water it was warm enough for him and he jumped right in. He let the water run down his softly toned body. His skin was pale compared to his brother but still had some nice color to it. He enjoyed having his morning showers it made him feel so relaxed but he didn't have a lot of time he still had to get Wyatt up. He quickly grabbed the shampoo and washed his brown hair and rinsed off the suds. He grabbed a towel from the closest in the bathroom and dried off. He got changed into his new blue jeans with white T-shirt that said "I'm with stupid" and a little arrow pointing to the left. He had to blow dry his hair so he could actually manage his long brown locks of hair and went back into the bedroom.

Chris opened the door to find Wyatt already up and completely nude. The older brother looked over to his younger sibling "Damn Chris why didn't you wake me up? You know I had to wake up with you." Chris smiled he always did like it when Wyatt would be in the room naked, Wyatt never had a problem being naked with Chris in the room because they have always been so close. "Chris? Chris are you even listening to me?" Wyatt commented to his zoned out brother. Chris quickly snapped back into reality and blushed "uhh Sorry Wyatt you know I didn't mean too. I thought you would have liked to sleep in for a bit." Wyatt smiled at his brother as he put on his boxers and grabbed a pair of jeans and shirt out of his dresser "You know your always looking after me. Which should be the other way around." Wyatt grabbed his stuff and started to make his way to the shower he looked back at Chris "You better have left me some hot water. Otherwise I'll turn you into a toad." Chris' face dropped he really did hope he left him hot water because he knew Wyatt probably would turn him into a toad he did before when they were younger.

Chris walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen where he knew his mom would be this time in the morning. Piper looked as her son walked in "Oh Chris good your up I was just about to get you and your brother up for breakfast." Chris smiled "It smells great mom" Piper put a plate of bacon and eggs down in front of him. "Eat up you, your getting far to skinny." Chris sighed "Mom I'm not getting skinny I just have a fast metabolism." Piper shook her head like she didn't care and walked back over to the stove. "Where's your brother?" she asked Chris was in the middle of stuffing his face full of food so he pointed upstairs but just as he did a set of blue orbs came into the room and there appeared Wyatt. "Talking about me?" he asked as his mom started to make a plate of food for him. Chris looked over to him "That was fast." The older brothered laughed "I don't take showers like a lady and take all day like someone else I know." His blue eyes squinted towards his younger brother. "Hey! hey! be nice to your brother Wyatt." Chris screamed "Mom how do you know he wasn't talking about you? You did have your back turned." Piper turned around "Huh? Oh sorry it's just well you do take forever not even I take that long." Chris finished a piece of bacon before he got up and raised his arms "What the hell do you guys time me or what?" The other brother just laughed Piper went over and hugged her son "Don't worry it's ok. So you guys going to help at the school today with your father?" The two brothers nodded their heads in unison. Chris finished his bacon and eggs and put his plate in the sink and started to head up stairs when his brother called out to him "Hey Chris wait for me to be done, I wanna talk to you for a sec." The younger of the brothers stopped and started to worry _'What on earth does he want?' _he thought to himself he turned around "I'll just be upstairs." With that he orbed upstairs and into his bedroom. Piper started to clean the kitchen when she looked at her oldest son "So what exactly do you need to talk to Chris about?" Wyatt almost coughed and chocked on a piece of bacon "Oh nothing mom, just some uhh...demon stuff." His mom bursted out with a scream "DEMON!? What demon? I'll take care of it." The blond teen finished up his breakfast and put his plate in the sink and kissed him mom on the forehead "Don't worry it's just a lower level demon nothing Chris and I can't take care of." he left the kitchen and headed upstairs to go talk with Chris, Piper looked as her son exited to kitchen for some reason she didn't quite believe him, but she didn't think about it to much and continued to clean the kitchen she had to hurry up and start setting up the club for the band tonight.

Chris walked up the stairs and started to head to his and Chris' room Chris had the music on and he could hear him singing and dancing. Surprisingly Chris had a good voice but the moves were something to be desired. The door was only somewhat closed so he could peek and watch him. "Boy I got my eyes on you Tell me what you wanna do I can picture you in my room Until the morning I don't even know your name Boy I need to know your name I'm hopin that you feel the same Tell me if you want it." Wyatt could only chuckle as he heard his brother sing he knew for a while that Chris was gay he came out 3 years ago when he was 15 but some of the stuff he listened to was funny as hell. But one thing he would never say to Chris was that he loved his music and that he himself was gay. He was suppose to be the perfect child and he always thought being gay somehow he would let people down, not that he was worried about his parents or aunts because he knew they would be totally ok with it since they were with Chris. But he never bothered to come out. Chris was still singing and dancing when Wyatt got an evil idea and he quietly opened the door and snuck up behind Chris and tackled him onto the bed. He and Chris fell hard on the bed Chris was kicking and fighting him but he still held him down "Now, now Chris you know you can't beat me." Chris gave a smart look "Oh yea?" and he orbed to the other side of the room Wyatt looked at his little brother "Now that's just cheating." Chris stuck out his tounge and got back up and turned off the music "So I'm assuming you uhh heard me sing didn't you?" The older of the two got up and smiled "Yes I did, and it was good. I've always told you that you had a good voice." The brown haired teen just blushed at his older brothers comment. Little did he know that song was about him. "So what did you want to talk about? We have to hurry and get to magic school so we can help dad with his classes today." Wyatt got up to where Chris was and took him by the hand and sat him down on the bed. A thousand thoughts were going through Chris' head as his older brother held his hand and moved him to the bed "Chris...See last night I thought I heard you moaning my name last night." Chris just sat there with the most horrified look on his face. He was scared beyond belief that his brother had heard him and his dream of him last night again. He decided he was going to play dumb "What!? Are you kidding me why on earth would I moan your name? Your my brother for crying out loud." The blond haired boy frowned he could tell that Chris was playing dumb and it hurt him that Chris thought he couldn't be honest with him about the dream. Of course he knew that it probably wasn't fair of him either that he was keeping the fact he was gay himself. The younger brother starred at his eldest sibling intently he could tell something was eating him up inside. Was it possible that he knew he was lying or was it something else? Whatever it was it was eating him up good he never seen Wyatt so lost at what to do "Wyatt? Is everything ok? You look like somethings bugging you." The older halliwell snapped out of his trance he could see the worry in his younger brothers eyes. His beautiful brown eyes oh how he wanted to tell Chris. But he couldn't not now. "I'm fine." he replied he got up off the bed and motioned for Chris to come "Come on we have to get going to the school to go help out dad." He orbed out of the room and left Chris sitting in the room all alone. "What the hell was that all about?" Chris was so confused as to what just happened, first Wyatt asks him about last night then he gets all torn up. Whatever was going on with his brother he was going to figure it out. He orbed out and headed towards the school.

_Okay that's all for now. I just wanted to write a little bit and see if you guys think I should continue with this story at all. Reviews are very wanted I want to know anything you think good or bad about this story and what I have so far._


	2. Answers and Shock

**Forbidden Love**

_Disclaimer:I do not own charmed or anything else. I do however own the plot so yay for me!_

_Warnings:This story has a theme of incest and boyXboy loving so if you don't like I suggest you just turn around a go read something else._

_Oh and by the way Piper and Leo's 3'rd child does not exist in my little world hehe. I'm just sooooo not wanting to have anything to do with that girl._

Wyatt was the first to reach the school. His dad was there to meet him "Wyatt good your here. Where's Chris?" The blond haired teens stomach twisted at hearing his little brothers name "Uhh he should be here anytime now." Almost on cue there was another set of blue orbs appearing in the front of them. Chris stood before them "Wyatt! How come you just left me at the house." Leo looked at his sons with a confused look "Is there something going on?" The blond haired teen turned a little red in face and completely ignored what his dad just asked "Sorry Chris it's just uhh..." He noticed his dad looking at him funny "We had to hurry and help dad, we almost were running late." He was hoping his dad would stop looking at them funny. It seemed to work cause he turned around and walked over his desk and grabbed to folders and handed one to each of them. "It is true you guys were almost late, now Chris your going to cover Mrs.Sims class of Mind Reading and Wyatt I need you to cover Mr.Goodwench's levitating." The two boys nodded there heads and started to make there way down the hall when Chris pulled Wyatt into an empty room. "Woah Chris what are you doing?" Chris looked at his older brother with a very 'I'm gonna find out what your hiding' look "What's going on with you? First you wanted to talk to me then you start freaking out." Chris just knew Wyatt wasn't telling him something at first he thought all this was because he heard his dream last night, but now he wasn't sure. Wyatt was just looking down at the ground he wanted to avoid this conversation but Chris was determined to find out exactly what was bothering him. He could once again feel his face turn a bright red "Well uhh see..." before he could finish his sentence a loud ring echoed throughout the school. Chris cursed under his breath and grabbed his folder "Were going to finish this after were done here." with that he walked out of the room and headed to his class. Wyatt sighed a great relief, he knew he was going to have to come out eventually because Chris was on to him. Of course maybe in his next encounter he'll get Chris to tell the truth about any dream he had last night. He grabbed his folder and started to run to his class otherwise he was going to be late and his dad would have his head.

The final tones rang for the day and kids could be see running throughout the halls. The day was finally over and Chris and Wyatt headed towards their dads office to report on how their day went. Wyatt was the first to reach his dads office and he knocked on the door and popped his head in. Leo looked over at his son and gestured for him to come on in. "So Wyatt how was the class today?" Wyatt chuckled a little bit which got him a raised eyebrow "Oh it went fine haha. Just let's say the ceilings in the room never looked cleaner." Leo couldn't help but laugh "Wyatt how many times have I told you they shouldn't be levitating that high already?" the blond haired boy just smiled at his father "Don't worry dad they were fine after all they were with me." There was another knock at the door and this time it was Chris. The brown haired teen walked over to where his two family members were standing and handed over his folder to his dad. "I am never ever covering for that class again!" Chris ranted as he sat down to recover from his class from hell "Those kids sure are nosy. I had to focus so much time on putting up my mind blocks that not much got done." Leo laughed at his son which got Chris somewhat aggravated "What!?" Leo put his hand on his sons shoulder "Well I meant to tell you that those kids are quite a handful. I'm sorry." Chris just glared at his father but then smiled "It's ok. So we all done here?" Leo nodded his head "Yes you guys can go home tell your mom I'll be home shortly." The bother nodded and orbed there way back home.

Piper was in the kitchen making supper for her Leo and the boys when Wyatt and Chris orbed in. Piper put down what she was doing and hugged her boys "Hey guys, how was helping your dad with the school?" Wyatt smiled "It was fun, which is more than I can say for Chris." Piper looked over at her soon who looked worn out "hunny what happened?" The younger son went and grabbed a glass of water and drank it all in one gulp "I had to cover mind reading today, and those kids are way to out of control." Piper sighed she felt sorry for her son but couldn't help but giggle "I'm sure they couldn't have been as bad as trying to raise you and Wyatt. Now that was out of control." The two sons just blushed because they both knew that they were a handful. "Oh and mom dad wanted us to tell you that dad will be home shortly he had something to take care of." The younger one said as he filled his glass up with water again. Piper nodded her and continued with the dinner. Wyatt started his way out of the kitchen when he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Chris "Your coming with me upstairs." and before Wyatt could even say anything Chris orbed both of them into the bedroom.

The two of the reappeared in the bedroom and Chris looked at Wyatt who looked scared."Uhh Chris what are you doing?" Chris looked at him intently "You know exactly what I'm doing I'm continuing our conversation from magic school. This time nothing will be able to stop us." Wyatt smiled your right and nothing will get us side tracked from what I was asking you earlier." Chris sat there completely dumbfounded "What do you mean?" The older teen grabbed Chris' shoulder "You know exactly what I mean, I'm talking bout your dream. I know your not telling me to the truth." Chris' face just dropped and his brother noticed this and was hurt a little bit more because Chris just confirmed that he wasn't telling him the truth. Chris could then see the hurt in his brother's eyes he knew that he caused him it he just wanted to kiss those wet lips and make him feel all better. He had to tell him, he just had to. "Wyatt...I do have something to tell you. It's big and I don't want you to hate me for it I..." Chris was cut off by a finger on his lips. "It's ok Chris I won't make you say what you have to say first how about we both say it on the count of three?" Chris nodded his head of course he knew his secret was going to cause more of a stir than Wyatt's "But you have to promise me that you won't hate me" Wyatt smiled "Of course and you have to promise you won't hate me." The younger of the two once again nodded his head in agreement which only cause some anticipation he wanted to know even more now. The two started to count down from three

"3"

"2"

"1"

Chris "Wyatt the dream was about you" Wyatt "I'm gay"

The two brothers just stared at each other for what seemed like eternity each one just staring blankly at the other. Wyatt was the first to say something "Your dream was about me? What do you mean?" Chris couldn't form words he was still shocked by the fact that Wyatt's gay he had no idea. He started to get hopes of them being together, but they quickly broke when he realized that they were still brothers. Wyatt was calling his name "Chris? Chris? Hello? Answer me what do you mean your dream was about me?" The brown haired teen blushed and looked down at the bed him and Wyatt were sitting on "I...I love you." he said in a mumble The blond haired brother didn't hear him "Huh?" Chris' eyes shot up "I love you ok! I'm fricken in love with you." Tears started to form around Chris' eyes he couldn't believe he just said that. Wyatt was taken aback, he didn't know what to say. He loved Chris with all his heart and it was hurting him to see Chris crying like this. But he didn't know if he had it in him. His head was telling him it was wrong and immoral but his heart...his heart was telling him it was right. That it was ok to love Chris as more than a brother. He did have to admit Chris was very attractive. Chris is perfect he has amazing long brown hair and the times he saw him without his shirt on he couldn't help but notice his fine chest. Just remembering all that made him realize that he did love Chris he just never knew that he loved him that much. Wyatt was just about to tell Chris how he felt when Chris jumped up "God I knew I shouldn't have told you, you must think I'm sick now. God I'm such a bad person. I'm sorry Wyatt I hope you can forgive me." With that Chris orbed out of the room. "Chris wait!" Wyatt tried to yell out to him but it was to late he already had left. He closed his eyes and tried sensing him, he was starting to worry if he would be able to find him or not. After a little bit he sensed him and orbed to him, hoping that he can tell Chris how he really feels.

_And that is all for this chapter. I will say for some reason this seems like the worst chapter I've ever done in my life and if you think so I apologizes and I would like you to tell me what it is you don't like. But yes reviews good or bad are welcome and encouraged. I'll update soon with a way better chapter and some WyattXChris yummyness for y'all hehe._


	3. Angel Of Destiny

_Disclaimer:I do not own charmed or anything else. I do however own the plot so yay for me!_

_Warnings:This story has a theme of incest and boyXboy loving so if you don't like I suggest you just turn around a go read something else._

_Oh and by the way Piper and Leo's 3'rd child does not exist in my little world hehe. I'm just sooooo not wanting to have anything to do with that girl._

_And I can't believe I forgot to thank my reviewers last chapter! I feel sooooo awful, I hope you guys can forgive me :) Here they are. Love_

Chris orbed to a nearby park. He needed to get away from Wyatt, he couldn't believe that he actually told him that he was in love with him. Wyatt would never look at him in the same light ever again. He walked over to a bench and sat down and put his face between his hands and started to let a few tears roll down his cheek. He didn't want his brother to hate him. He always looked up to Wyatt, sure he may have always made fun of him and stuff like that but what brother didn't do that? He continued to sob so much that he must have not noticed Wyatt had just orbed in.

The older brother looked over to his younger sibling crying on the bench. He his heart almost ripped in two, he couldn't bare to see Chris like this. Especially since this was his fault for being so stubborn. The blonde haired teen had started to walk over to the bench when a voice raced into his head.

_"Don't tell him yet..."_

The older Halliwell stood there dumbfounded and looked around to see who said that. He couldn't see anyone around, so he took another step forward when it happened again.

_"Don't tell him yet, It's not time for you and him to be together."_

Wyatt had no idea what was going on all he knew was that he was not going to let some voice tell him what he can and cannot do. He was not going to let his younger brother think that he did not love him. He took another step forward and time seemed to have stopped.

_"I'm sorry Wyatt but I told you it wasn't time now I must intervene."_

A bright golden orb appeared out of the sky and a women wearing robes appeared before the two Halliwell brothers. Chris looked up tears still streaming down his face and noticed Wyatt then noticed the woman who he immediately recognized as the angel of destiny.

"What's going on? Wyatt what are you doing here? And why is the angel of destiny here?"

Wyatt started to get scared. There had to have been a very good reason as to why the angel of destiny was here. The angel looked towards both of the brothers.

"I'm sorry to have to do this Chris, but it is not time."

Chris was just about to say something when the angel raised her hand and he was encased in a block of ice. Wyatt starred in shock at what the angel had just done. Rage was growing inside him.

"You let him go! I demand to know what you are doing!"

The angel sighed

"I must take Chris for there is a bigger picture in all of this. A fight that is threatening to destroy all magic is just beyond the horizon. Only a force of true love can protect all of magic."

Wyatt didn't want to hear it, he didn't care about saving all of the magic community all he wanted was Chris. He wanted to hold him in his arms and make him feel better.

"Why me!? Why does it have to be me and Chris."

The angel walked over to the now raging Wyatt and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Because, there is no stronger love than a love of a brother for his own brother. Living among people in this world has clouded peoples perception on this matter and has made it taboo. Don't worry Chris shall be returned to you in time for you to solidify your love for him and his for you. But be warned Wyatt this battle shall put you to the test. But I have faith in you, after all you are your parents child and they managed to make it past their challenge."

Wyatt was ready to break down into tears. He was afraid. He was afraid he'd never get to see Chris again.

"But why take him away? What if Chris and I aren't the ones?"

The angel walked back over to Chris' frozen body and gave him a serious look.

"If I feel that your love for your brother is not strong enough you will not see him and magic will be destroyed. "

Without warning she turned back into her golden orb form and dissapeared into the sky taking Chris with her. Wyatt fell down to the ground and screamed out his brothers name. Time unfroze and he could once again see birds flying around. He looked over to the bench where his love had just been sitting five seconds ago. He could feel a tear run down his face.

"Don't worry Chris, I will see you again and I will make everything be better. Nothing is going to keep me from telling you that I love you too."

The blonde teen was in a such a rage with the angel that he just realized that he had to explain to his parents what had happened. He knew his mom was going to blow a gasket.

"Great, could this day get any worst?"

He stood up and dried off his tears and orbed back the manor.

He orbed into kitchen to see his mom putting the final touches on dinner.

"Wyatt hunny good your down here could you set the table for me? and could you tell your brother to come down to. I also think your dad is in the living room."

Chris rang in his head, he felt like he had just been stabbed with a knife. Piper noticed Wyatt's pain in his face.

"Wyatt hunny? hunny what's wrong?"

The blonde haired boy ran to his mom and hugged her and started crying.

"Mom..I..I..I'm so sorry, it's just she's the angel of destiny I knew I couldn't fight her. She took Chris and it's all up to me to get him back."

Piper let go of her crying son

"Angel of destiny! What!? She took my baby, oh no not again I'm not going through that again. LEO!"

Leo ran into the kitchen to see Wyatt balling his eyes out and Piper so red with anger.

"What's going on? Wyatt are you ok? Piper what happened?"

Wyatt turned towards his dad

"I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything..."

Leo was confused

"What do you mean?"

Piper grabbed his hand

"It's Chris the angel of destiny took him. I don't know why, but all I know is that we have to get him back. I'm going to call Phoebe and Paige."

Leo stopped Piper before she could reach the phone.

"Wait, if the angel took Chris and Wyatt was there. She must have told him how to get him back."

Wyatt stopped crying and looked over to his parents.

"She did tell me. Now you guys aren't going to like what I have to say but I couldn't help it I love him. I love him and I couldn't tell him in time before the angel took him away. He's now frozen in some dimension thinking that his own brother doesn't love him."

He could feel the rage building up again

"I'm going to find him, I'm going to return him home. Only then will we be able to express our love and save all of magic."

Piper went over to her son not knowing what else to do.

"It's ok baby, don't worry me and your dad understand. Your Uncle Coop already told us of Chris' feeling towards you and yours towards him. Now tell me and your dad about saving all of magic. What's going to happen?"

Wyatt started explaining what had happened at the park. Telling them of the battle ahead and only a force of true love could save them and that the angel had said that he and Chris were the ones that would be able to save it. Piper and Leo didn't fully understand everything but they knew everything happened for a reason and that the angel of destiny would have never gotten involved if it wasn't important.

_Okies folks that's all for now. I tried making this easier for you guys to read, I hoped it helped. Reviews please! I hope you like everything that has happened so far. I hope Wyatt can prove his love for Chris so that he can come home and save the whole magic community. Don't you? Hehehe._


End file.
